The Smallest Things
by PhantomeHero101
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven were always a bit of an odd couple. So it makes sense that their relationship wouldn't begin like your typical romance. It just kind of flowed naturally, born from mutual time and commitment. And it started with the smallest things.


This is my first fic, so please, enjoy. And if you don't enjoy it... well, crap. Flame me I guess? Reviews are appreciated.

I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned herein-as much as I'd like to own the R-Cycle. Mmm, I would do dirty things to that machine, so dirty... Uhmm, on with the fic!

 **P atreon** : PhantomHero101

* * *

That Smallest Things

It started with the smallest things.

First was the time that he woke up early to make her tea. Raven went to get her mug out of the cabinet, only to find it on the counter. Freshly brewed tea was snuggled within and soothing wisps of steam coiling above it. One eyebrow rose briefly before she gingerly raised the mug to her lips and sipped hesitantly. She pulled the mug away slowly, her lips parted, and then the barest of smiles touched her lips. At the table, Beast Boy was slumped in between Robin and Cyborg, the latter carefully cramming his ears with morning-meat while his snores echoed like a bear in hibernation and his drool seeped across the tabletop. Her smile widened just a little more as she glided out of the common room.

The next time was when he asked her what she was reading. She answered somewhat suspiciously, wondering what prank or horrendous pun he had planned. To her surprise, he simply hummed in acknowledgement and walked away. She found him a couple hours later on the computer, searching frantically for the book—her book—on the internet. While he stood there, frantically waving his arms in front of the computer screen, she lifted the book in her hand and considered. She had read it before. And it was long out of print as well as notoriously hard to find. She brusquely grabbed his swinging arm before gently plopping the thick tome in his hand. "You can borrow it," was all she said as she turned to walk away.

Robin started to put the pieces together while Beast Boy was racing Cyborg on Game Station. She was sitting on the end of couch, reading. Or it seemed that way at first. She held her book closer to her face than normal, her free hand, shrouded in ink, gestured discreetly behind her leg and his controller glowed faintly in unison. Robin watched from behind the couch as he won twice, three, four times in a row before Cyborg simply walked away, sparks flying from his circuits while he muttered under his breath. Robin patted Cyborg on the shoulder as he walked past and Raven returned her attention to her book while Beast Boy bragged and postured before her, pride pouring out of him like sunlight. When he leaned in and asked if she saw what he did, she brushed off the question with her normal blasé dismissiveness. But the young detective couldn't miss the abnormal shine in her eyes.

Starfire could not help but be curious when Raven ate some of his tofu. They were at one of their several cook-outs, doing the hanging out at the park. He had just finished grilling his tofu dogs and he had offered her one as he always did. One could not fault him from his persistence. Raven looked up from her shaded reading spot, face shadowed in her hood, and after a moment, lifted a hand and dragged one of the tofu dogs through the air to her hand. He laughed at her tease but when she actually took a bite, he dropped to the ground cartoonishly in shock. Robin and Cyborg had already started the football and did not see but Starfire smiled joyously to hear his laughter at her disgusted grimace.

Cyborg wondered what BB was doing when he caught him in the garage. It was late and Cyborg had come down to give his baby a quick tune-up before bed. But when Cyborg walked in, Beast Boy screeched like a dying chicken—nearly making Cyborg jump out of his circuits—and rattled off a lame excuse about getting lost on his way to the bathroom before scuttling out of the garage and rushing to the elevator. Cyborg just shook his head at his friend's antics and moved to pop open the T-Car but he noticed the cover to Raven's secret book stash—the one she thought no one knew about—was flapped open. Peering inside, Cyborg found a package, the words _For Raven_ scrawled across the front in BB's spidery hand, leaning against Raven's stack of books. Cyborg scratched the back of his head, smiling bemusingly as he walked out to the garage.

Beast Boy couldn't help himself when he saw her limping. They had just finished up a battle with Plasmus and Overload and the place was totally wrecked, debris everywhere. Somewhere along the line, some rumble had pinned Raven by the ankle. She easily levitated it off her and kept fighting but after the fight, she couldn't stand straight. Starfire, compassionate as ever, asked if she was alright but Raven said she was fine, refusing any help. Beast Boy, however, immediately marched up to her and scooped her up, bridal style. She fought, tried to levitate away but he kept a stubborn grip, his arms transforming into gentle chains to restrain her. Finally, with a roll of her eyes, crossed arms, and one final sigh, she conceded and Beast Boy's fang stuck out happily as he smiled.

Raven sat at the end of the couch, reading her new book. Full of magical theories and equations, it was a dream for any scholar interested in the mystic arts. So engrossed was she, she didn't hear him walk into the common room. That wasn't entirely surprising; the rest of the team was also in the common room, Cyborg and Robin shouting at the sports team on the television and Starfire cheering them on. He slipped into the room and casually sat on the couch beside her, his body warm, like an electric blanket, and slung his arm across the back of the couch, behind her head. She moved closer to him, wriggling her hips to narrow the gap between there thighs and wedging her shoulder into his armpit. It took several minutes for her mind to catch up with her body, to realize what she had done unconsciously, but when it did, she realized the position felt natural, normal. She lowered the book to her lap and looked up at his face, his eyes on the screen, smiling—not his normal face-splitting grins, that showed his sharp canines (which she secretly thought were somewhat intimidating) but a small, content smile, a smile all the more complete for its simplicity. And after she thought for a moment, she realized she didn't want to leave the warmth that he shared with her. She couldn't give a rational reason why but she enjoyed the it, the warmth, the closeness. With any other person, their proximity would feel stifling, claustrophobic. But they fit well like this. It was almost like that perfect brew of tea he had made.

Quiet, smooth, and natural.


End file.
